Candy Crush
by Neo Staff
Summary: Finished Kagome gives Inuyasha a bar of chocolate, hoping he'll eat it.When he does Inuyasha gives Kagome something in return.Is it because of the chocolate or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Crush**

**_By: Aoyama and Neo Staff_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do)

Summery: Kagome gives Inuyasha a bar of chocolate and promises to give him another one later. When she does Inuyasha gives Kagome something in return. Is it because of the chocolate or something else?

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as her butt came in to hard contact with the ground. "Ow ow ow ow ow…"

"Kagome, are you ok?" came Shippou's voice from the rim of the well.

Kagome looked up and saw the small shadow that she knew was Shippou hanging over the well rim.

"Yes, Shippou-chan, I'm fine. But…uh, could you go and get Inuyasha? I need his help."

Shippou, happy to be able to help Kagome, called down to her, "OK! I'll be back in a second with dog face!"

"Who you calling dog face you little brat?" came another, more familiar voice from the rim of the well. A few seconds later another shadow joined Shippou's small one and Shippou was hoisted in to the air.

"Let me go you ass!" Shippou cried, making Kagome sigh. She had hoped that he would not pick up any language from Inuyasha, but it had been to much for her to hope for.

"Inuyasha!" she said in a warning voice that made his ears flatten. "See what you made Shippou say?"

Inuyasha growled and dropped Shippou before he jumped in to the well, hauling both Kagome and her backpack, which was even bigger then the last time, up.

"What I made him say?" Inuyasha said, setting her down. "How am I the one to make him say it if it's him that said it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, you're the one who taught it to him then! Stop it! He's just a kid and doesn't need to know those words yet!"

"So," said Inuyasha, getting smart. "When is the right time to teach them to him?"

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation and yelled, "Never! He doesn't need to know those words ever!"

"Well he does now so shut up about it!"

"No! He's a kid!"

"Yes! Who cares?"

"No! I do!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hey Kagome?" Shippou cut in, bored now with the fight. "What's this?" he held up a silver package that had the word 'chocolate' written on it. "And what's…chamocolent?"

Kagome sighed and went to pick the candy up.

"It's called chocolate, Shippou, and it's a candy. I was…"

"Candy? Really? Is it for me?" Shippou cut in.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who hadn't a clue what she was going to do.

"Well…no, Shippou, it isn't. I was going to give it to…" she glanced again at Inuyasha. "…um…Inuyasha! I was going to give this to Inuyasha."

A/N: RandR people!

Neo: Ok, this originally started out as a co. made fic with me and Aoyama making it.

Aoyama: Yeah, but I got boreded and lefteded.

Neo: Which means I'm going to finish it instead, so if it is reposted agina it's cause I wanted to make it into a different story...that or I'm juts being stupid, heeheehee?

Aoyama: Stupid.

Neo: Am not! Baka head...meh...

--Nene


	2. Chapter 2

Before:

"Well…no, Shippou, it isn't. I was going to give it to…" she glanced again at Inuyasha. "…um…Inuyasha! I was going to give this to Inuyasha."

Now:

"You were?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Then he crossed his arms and said, "Keh, I don't want it."

Shippou frowned then smiled and looked up at Kagome to say, "See? Dog Boy doesn't want it so that means I can have it, right?"

Kagome sighed and turned around to grab her backpack and open it so that she could look inside. For a moment, when she had spun, her skirt had come up a little and Inuyasha was able to see up her legs a bit to her ass. He chocked slightly but Kagome didn't hear.

"There you are, Shippou." She said, finally turning around, a large handful of sweets in her hands. "But don't eat it all at once, it's all I brought. And you'll get sick if you do to." Shippou just nodded and ran off, leaving Kagome with Inuyasha alone.

"Um…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after they were both silent for a little to long. "You really don't want it?"

He looked away. He really had never had chocolate, only once with his Mother, but he didn't remember that, and he did want to try it again. But instead he said, "Keh, I already said I hate chocolate."

Kagome frowned. She had never seen him eat any and none of the others had ever mentioned it. She knew he was probably lying, but why? What was the harm in a little chocolate?

"When?" she asked, hoping to get him to tell her. She didn't know why, but it was important to her that he at least try some. Maybe because she wanted to see if he would like or? Or his reaction? She didn't really know.

"What?" Inuyasha said. "What do you care?"

Kagome glared at him. "I'm your friend, Inuyasha, I'm suppose to care about little things like this." She stepped closer and unwrapped a little of the candy. "Just try a little bit, please?"

He was about to refuse again, he really was, but the look in her eyes just made him feel so bad. She really wanted him to try it and he was making her mad, and a little sad, that he seemed not to care about even a little chocolate. Sighing, he sat down and held out his hand.

Kagome hesitated for a second then smiled widely and sat next to him, breaking off a piece and putting it into his hand.

"There," she said, watching as he sniffed it. "And it's not poisoned…or at least I don't think it is." She laughed as Inuyasha took the thing away from his mouth and glared at it then her. "I was kidding, it's not poisoned, promise."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. "Fine." Ad he lifted it back up to his mouth and took a bite, making Kagome smile again. For a moment he looked as though he _had_ bitten something that was poisoned and it made Kagome worry. Then his face relaxed and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"It's good." he said, and, Kagome couldn't believe it, he gave her a genuine smile! She was so happy that she launched over onto Inuyasha in a hug…and knocked him over.

"Eep!" was the only thing, unintelligent thing that is, that she was able to say before they hit the ground with a slight smack. After a moment, she was waiting for Inuyasha to yell at her but he never did, she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Um…" she said. "Sorry?" and she almost gasped when she saw something in his eyes, something that she had no idea what it was. It scared her. "Sorry." She said again, and tried to get up. But his arm had snaked around her while she hadn't been moving and she wasn't able to get up. "Inuyasha?" she asked, but he didn't say anything.

Something was going through him. When Kagome had hugged him just so suddenly he had let them fall back, just to see what she did. At first she had looked like she had expected him to yell at her, but he wasn't going to. He rather liked their position, _really_ liked it. He moved his arm around her when she was about to get up to stop her from moving.

She was blushing now. Deep red blush that made Inuyasha think she was the cutest thing he had ever seen. For a moment a war raged in him then. One side wanted him to let her up and get away from her fast as possible. He was promised to Kikyo! The other side wanted him to kiss her, hold her, hug her, make her his, anything to claim her! He loved her! And that decided it for him.

Putting the rest of the chocolate into his mouth he rolled them over so she was under him and leaned down to kiss her. So much had she _not_ been expecting this that she gasped, allowing Inuyasha to slip his tongue inside and transfer some of the now melted chocolate in his mouth into hers. And he noticed that she _really_ didn't seem to mind.

Pulling back to swallow, and to get air, he looked at her. She had her eyes closed and she was just swallowing her chocolate as well. Inuyasha noticed that some of the chocolate had come out of her mouth and made it onto her lips. Smiling and thanking Kami for letting that happen, he leaned back down and licked it up, earning him a shudder from Kagome.

"Wow," she said, finally opening her eyes and looking at him. But what she said next made Inuyasha really have to think. "Why'd you do that?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to tell her he loved her…but he just couldn't…not until she said it first, he had to be sure he had done the right thing.

"I don't know," he said instead. At once he knew he shouldn't have. Her eyes filled with sudden tears and she pushed against him. But he didn't move.

"Get off of me." She said quietly. When Inuyasha didn't move she yelled it instead, "I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" this time he flattened his ears and closed his eyes.

"Would you shut up?" he said. "What's the matter?"

"What do you think?" she said. "I thought that…you and…just…never mind, get off of me please…"

Inuyasha was now the hurt one…but he was also a little excited. She wasn't telling him so…but he wasn't good with words, and he told her as much.

Kagome," he said as she started to cry a little. "You know I'm not a good thinker and I'm even worse with words." She glanced at him and he knew she knew he was being honest. "But I…it's hard for me to say…what I really mean…I mean I can't say…no, what I mean is, I…" he growled, cursing what he was saying.

She shuddered again, a good shudder as though she liked something.

"I love you," she said, so quietly Inuyasha almost didn't hear her.

"What?" he said, wanting her to say it again. But she didn't and he growled softly, really mostly a purr, and he then cursed whoever in his family had chosen a neko as a mate. "Tell me again." He said softly, leaning down and nuzzling into her hair.

"I love you…" she said again and giggled. "I really do…I love you Inuyasha."

He couldn't take it. He went back up to her mouth and kissed her fiercely, making sure that she felt it as much as he did.

"I love you to." He said, looking her in the yes when they broke apart. "Even if I am promised to Kikyo…I love you."

Kagome had stiffened at the miko's name but then relaxed and leaned up for another kiss. But they both knew this special moment wouldn't last, and they knew that Miroku and Sango and Shippou were bound to show up soon, looking for them, and only ruining the moment.

So, instead, Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaned back and help Kagome up, before stealing one more kiss. Finally, both of them still a little red, he took her backpack, and her hand and they started to walk to Kaeda's village.

They had almost reached it when Inuyasha thought of something. Going off of the road, so no one would see them and ruin the moment, he gave her another searing kiss and said, "I just remembered the other reason I kissed you…you hadn't had any of the chocolate." Then, both laughing slightly, they walked the rest of the way to the village and Kaeda's hut.

Fin

A/N: DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE! It's all done! Yeahness! Hope you like it, and I'll be updating a lot more of my stories today and during this week so watch out for them!


End file.
